


A Day In Dalaran

by Private95



Series: Jaina Proudmoore and the times she encountered Sylvanas Windrunner [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I already have a lvl 40 mage, I'm addicted to WoW, Lore? Lore?! Bah!, No such thing here!, Pre-Relationship, just fluff, only fluff, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: Jaina was embarrassed how long she’d spent in front of her cupboard and mirror, choosing what to wear. She berated herself the whole time. You’re not heading out for a date, for Tides’ sake!Jaina stood on the steps of the Violet Citadel, looking through the stream of people, trying to spot Lady Windrunner. It wasn’t that hard. Her impressive and rather intimidated height was easy to spot in the crowd of people who were mostly a head shorter. Jaina's heart hammered wildly in her chest when Lady Windrunner spotted her on the steps and headed right towards her with a bright smile.How's Lady Windrunner even more beautiful in her common clothes?





	A Day In Dalaran

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as 'how many synonyms to the word 'disgusting' can I squeeze into few paragraphs'.

It had been an exhausting few weeks that followed the events of the battle Jaina took part in. Reports were requested, written, delivered, requested again and so on. Rhonin was a great help through all of this. Doing everything he could and making sure that Jaina ate and got to her room at the end of the day.

Another day. Another bunch of papers to fill in and classes to attend.

With her hands full of scrolls, Jaina was navigating the halls to her next class when, upon turning a corner, she collided with someone, everything she was holding tumbling onto the floor.

“Oh, Tides! I’m so sorry!”

“No, I should be the one apolo-”

Two pairs of eyes met and smiles bloomed.

“Ah! Lady Proudmoore! What a pleasant surprise!”

“Jaina is just fine, Lieutenant Windrunner.”

“Vereesa then, I insist.”

They both picked the dropped scrolls and Vereesa handed them to Jaina.

“What brings you to Dalaran, Vereesa?”

“Playing the messenger, you see.” Was the reply, as Vereesa patted a lather bag on her side. “Not exactly complaining. This is sure better that worrying about skirmishes on our borders.”

Jaina nodded with a smile.

“Can’t agree more.”

“Speaking of. My squadron deemed you a hero and an honorable soldier to the Rangers.” Jaina couldn’t help but blush, shaking her head. “They are going to be so jealous when I tell them I’ve got a chance to talk to you.”

“I did nothing so spectacular to earn such a high praise.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, Jaina.” Vereesa said with a kind smile. “You alone saved a lot of our soldiers and without you, who knows, Sylvanas might not have been with us still.”

At that Jaina shuddered. She tried to push the memories of Lady Windrunner bleeding. There being more blood than Jaina would have liked. Her whizzing, ragged breathing. Her skin paling by the seconds. Jaina shook her head.

She still had that nightmare from time to time.

“How is Lady Windrunner fairing by the way?”

“Bah, still a pain in the ass.” Jaina really tried to hold back the giggle, but she was weak. “And refusing to let Lor’themar deal with all the reports and finally get on leave so _we_ can rest from _her_.”

They both chuckled and Jaina was just about to ask Vereesa something else when she heard Rhonin’s voice.  
  
“Jaina! There you are!” Both her and Vereesa turned and Jaina smiled at him.

“I was just heading to class, Rhonin. You needed something?” That was when she noticed a stack of papers he was holding, which made her groan. “Please tell me this is not what I think this is.”  

“As much as I would like that, I can’t.” He smiled innocently. “You know me, Jaina. I’m an honest man.”  
  
With a deep frown Jaina grabbed the papers from him. “You know where you can shove that honesty of yours at this moment?” Rhonin laughed again and then Jaina watched him finally notice Vereesa. With a smug smile, Jaina noted the way his cheeks dusted with a light shade of pink. She was honestly surprised when she saw Vereesa looking back at Rhonin, her cheeks were just a tab bit brighter shade of red.  
  
Jaina just stood between the two, eyes darting from Rhonin to Vereesa and back.  
  
Rhonin was the first the gather himself, clearing his throat. “Forgive me my rudeness, my lady. Rhonin Redhair. At your service.”  
  
“Vereesa Windrunner. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Rhonin.”  
  
“The pleasure is all mine, my lady.” He gave Vereesa his most charming smile and Jaina rolled her eyes so hard she was surprised she didn't see the back of her skull. She quickly smiled when Vereesa turned to her.  
  
“I'm sorry, but I must leave you, Jaina. These documents won't deliver themselves.”  
  
“I wouldn't dare holding you back any longer. You know where to find me. I'd always be happy to see you whenever you find yourself in Dalaran. And gave Lady Windrunner my regards.”  
  
“The same sentiment goes to you as well, Jaina. You should visit every time you're in Silvermoon.” The smile she gave her next made Jaina worry. It was the smile full of mischief and of an unspoken secrets that Jaina wasn't in on but was linked to. “And I’m sure Sylvanas would appreciate it.” Jaina barely contained another eyeroll when Vereesa turned to Rhonin, giving him a small and somewhat shy smile. “Again. A pleasure meeting you, Rhonin.”

“And you as well, my lady.”

Only when Vereesa’s footsteps were a distant echo down the hallway, did he turn to Jaina.

“Well, you keep an interesting company, Jaina.”

“How so?”

“You just seem to surround yourself with powerful and well-known people.” Jaina shrugged.

“It’s not like I’m doing it on purpose, Rhonin.”

There was a moment of silence between them. Jaina was already planning the rest of her day ahead now that she had another heap of reports and papers to write - on top of her lessons - when Rhonin nudged her lightly.

“Do you think I have a chance of talking to Lady Windrunner again?”

Groaning loudly, Jaina swiftly turned on her heels and continued on her way to her first class. She almost turned around and threw an ice lance at Rhonin when he called after her:

“Is that a ‘yes’?!”

* * *

Two weeks later and Jaina finally was left alone and the stream of questions about Quel’Thalas’ protection wards tapered off. She could _finally_ get back to her books and her studies.

She was heading to her room after a long, but productive day of classes when she was called over but one of the older mages.

“There’s someone asking for you.” Jaina frowned.

“Asking for me? Where?”

“In the grand hall.”

Thanking her fellow mage, Jaina quickly went to her room, disposing of her bag and books before heading down to the entrance of the Violet Citadel.

Looking around, she saw a few mages, some soldiers and Paladins and common folk. Everyone was talking between each other and no one was alone or out of place. Was there actually someone looking for her? Or was it Rhonin again, trying to make her leave her room more often?

Jaina almost jumped out of her skin when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around, ready to slap whoever it was… and came face to face with a laughing Ranger-General.

“Forgive me, Lady Jaina. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Lady Windrunner!” Jaina placed a hand over her heart, making sure it stayed inside her chest. “I’m starting to think that you enjoy scaring me _way_ too much.” Lady Windrunner raised her hands up, still shaking with laughter.

“I’m truly, terribly sorry, Lady Jaina.”

Jaina took another deep breath, gathering herself together and looking up at Lady Windrunner again. “What brings you to Dalaran? Besides the fact that you wanted to scare my spirit out of my body?”

“Well, you see,” Lady Windrunner started, putting hands behind her back, a stance that was a second nature to her by then, Jaina guessed. “I’m on my leave, currently. And everyone around me insisted that I spend it somewhere away from them.”

Jaina couldn’t help but giggle. “I believe Vereesa mentioned something along those lines.”

“Or course she did.” Lady Windrunner grumbled. “My point is, I will be in Dalaran for the next four days and I was hoping that you’d show me around?”

“This isn’t your first time in Dalaran, is it?”

“It isn’t, but before that I’ve only been here because of important matters and didn’t get a chance to explore.” Sylvanas said, with a smile. “And I was hoping that you’d have some time to, perhaps, show me the city?”

“Oh.” Jaina was shocked, to say the least. “Oh, um… I’d be happy to, Lady Windrunner! I- I, um… I’m going to be free tomorrow, so i-if you’re so inclined, we could explore the city.”

Lady Windrunner chuckled, “I’d be most happy to. What time and where can I meet you?”

“P-perhaps here, by noon?”

With another charming smile, Lady Windrunner took her hand, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Jaina’s knuckles. “It is set then. I cannot wait for tomorrow, Lady Jaina.”

She left and Jaina was still standing there, face set ablaze and the feeling of soft lips and warm breath still on her skin.

* * *

Jaina was embarrassed how long she’d spent in front of her cupboard and mirror, choosing what to wear. She berated herself the whole time. _You’re not heading out for a date, for Tides’ sake!_ She chose her favorite Kul Tiran green skirt and flowy white blouse and a pair of her warn in boots that she always wore when heading for a sail with her father. Brushing her hair and quickly washed her face and finally happy with what she saw in the mirror, she locked her room and headed out.

Jaina stood on the steps of the Violet Citadel, looking through the stream of people, trying to spot Lady Windrunner. It wasn’t that hard. Her impressive and rather intimidated height was easy to spot in the crowd of people who were mostly a head shorter. Jaina's heart hammered wildly in her chest when Lady Windrunner spotted her on the steps and headed right towards her with a bright smile.

_How's Lady Windrunner even more beautiful in her common clothes?_

Jaina immediately shook her head, her face blazing hotter. No, no, no. Those thoughts were not welcomed. But she did look somewhat dashing in her yellow, almost golden, silk tunic and leather breeches and boots.

She stopped a step below. “Forgive me, have you been waiting here for long?”

“N-no. I've been here for a couple of minutes only.”

Lady Windrunner offered her hand, “shall we?”

With a shy smile, Jaina took the offered hand and weaving through the crowd, led Lady Windrunner to the first destination she thought of.

Leading Lady Windrunner down the most decorated street, Jaina told her about the buildings and stores Ranger-General might be interested in. Lady Windrunner, on her end, commented on where she thought things and designs reminded her of Silvermoon.

Their first stop was a small inn that Jaina stumbled upon when she first came to Dalaran. It was tucked away between houses and was quieter than most, but what Jaina like about it was the diversity in the kitchen. They had dishes of almost every nation on their menu. But to Jaina, most important was their fisher’s pie that reminded her of home.

Her and Lady Windrunner found themselves a table at the back on the inn and ordered. The conversation continued and Jaina couldn’t help but wonder how easy it was talking to the other woman. She couldn’t help but think about when it all was gonna go down the hill. Everything was too good to be true.

“Would you be so kind as to stop giving my food that look?” Jaina asked, pointing her fork at Lady Windrunner, who was looking at her fisher’s pie with a look of pure disgust.

“You will have to forgive me, Lady Jaina, but _that_ looks absolutely _ghastly_!”

Jaina gasped, with caricature look of hurt on her face. “How _dare_ you! This is the famous dish from Kul Tiras!”

“I’ll admit that the crust looks good, but the stuffing looks like a vile grey blob!” Lady Windrunner shot back, scrunching up her nose even more.

“Preposterous! You haven’t even tried it!” Piling some crust and stuffing onto her fork, she pointed it towards Lady Windrunner again, who recoiled, leaning as far away as possible.

“Lady Jaina, I will do almost everything for you,” her face twisted in a queasy grimace and Jaina had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. “But I draw the line at _this._ ” She spat the last word.

“Oh, please, Lady Windrunner! I promise it’s delicious!”

They went into a stare down. Jaina was not backing up now. She would make Ranger-General submit to her will and it would be a glorious victory. Lady Windrunner was leveling her with an intense gaze of her own. Jaina knew that the stand-off would be long but she’d be damned if she backed off. She’s a Proudmoore. And Proudmoores were nothing if not persistent and stubborn.

She expected another scoff and a flinch as Lady Windrunner pulls away and returns to her own meal and only then Jaina would relent, because it would be a small victory all on itself (because she even had courage in the first place to go that far with the whole thing without her face going ablaze). What she didn’t expect was a deep breath in from Lady Windrunner and her leaning forward and taking the forkful into her mouth and pulling back.

Jaina sat, holding her breath, watching her chew. She couldn’t help but break out laughing as Lady Windrunner's face morphed into the look of pure _abhorrence_ that made Jaina almost fall out of the chair with the force of her laughter.

“Why is it so salty?” Lady Windrunner mumbled over a mouthful, not daring to swallow.

“Because it’s supposed to be!” Jaina said through her, at that point, hysterical laughter.

“And the texture!” She made a show of gulping down the pie and quickly grabbing her tankard and almost draining it. “It’s _appalling_!” But Jaina just kept on laughing, swearing to always remember this moment.

They’d left the inn after they’d finished their food. After the short argument about who should pay and after Lady Windrunner quickly tossed the coins in barmaid’s hand they headed for Runeweaver Square. They mingled through the stalls and people. Jaina hanged back by the flower stall, thinking that maybe her room could use some color. She could enchant them perhaps so they stay alive? Otherwise they’d weather for sure. She moved on to the next stall, glancing over the wares.

Glancing back Jaina smiled when Lady Windrunner navigated the crowd towards her. Jaina just opened her mouth to suggest heading to the park, when Lady Windrunner reaches her hand and tucked hair behind Jaina's ear and placed a flower in her hair.

Jaina just stood there, flabbergasted, already feeling the heat creeping into her face. Lady Windrunner smiled down at her and said softly.

“Forgive me, Lady Jaina, I couldn’t help myself.”

Sputtering and mumbling under her breath, Jaina turned around and headed to the park, trying to ignore the low chuckle behind her.

And again, Jaina became hyperaware of Lady Windrunner's presence by her side. The warmth radiating from her body, the smooth baritone of her voice. Jaina could barely remember what they were talking about for the rest of their walk. All her thoughts were focused on Lady Windrunner. The warmth, the cadence of her accented voice, the light pressure of her hand on the small of her back.

With the sun slowly lowering behind the buildings and the sky taking on the warm orange hue, Lady Windrunner walked Jaina back to the Violet Citadel.

“I thank you for sacrificing your day to show me around Dalaran.” Lady Windrunner said as Jaina stopped before the stairs of the Citadel. “I’ve had a wonderful time.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Lady Windrunner.” Jaina said with a smile, hoping her cheeks weren’t as bright red as they felt.

“I hope I can find and steal you away for one more day before I leave back for Silvermoon.”

“That would be most wonderful, Lady Windrunner.”

Jaina's smile turned shy when Ranger-General took her hand, bringing it to her lips and pressing a soft kiss to the back of Jaina's hand. Then, she leaned down even further and pressing another kiss to Jaina's cheek.

“Then I cannot wait. Have a good night, Lady Jaina.”

Her head up in the clouds and her lips stretched in a dreamy smile, Jaina was on her way to her room. She was warm and fuzzy, in her little world of possibilities and sweet fantasies of just as sweet kisses and touches, when she was cruelly brought back by the voice of her friend.

“Jaina! There you are! Where have you be-” Rhonin stopped before her, looking her up and down. “Would you look at that! You were outside! On you own volition!”

“Yes, I was Rhonin.” She smiled, hoping he wouldn’t question everything too much.

“Good-good. I’m glad I didn’t have to drag you out of your room again.”

“Was that why you were looking for me?”

“Indeed.” Rhonin smiled, before turning around and being on his way. “I won’t hold you back any more. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” He was half way down the hall, when he added over his shoulder. “I like the flower, by the by. Brings out the blue of your eyes.”

Jaina frowned before remembering the flower Lady Windrunner had put behind her ear. She carefully took the blossom from her hair and looked at it. Big wide bright blue petals with white middle and tips on petals. With a smile, Jaina brought the flower to her nose and inhaled. The scent was faint but sweet.

Jaina couldn’t remember when was the last time that she slept so soundly. With her dreams so pleasant.

And the flower, enchanted to never whither, rested in a thin glass vase on her desk.


End file.
